


Все, что ты когда-либо желал (перевод)

by Shayan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Woke Up Married, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayan/pseuds/Shayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз и Дерек просыпаются в одной кровати в мире, где они женаты. Они ведь до этого даже не встречались! При попытке выяснить, что происходит, Дерек каждый раз сбегает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все, что ты когда-либо желал (перевод)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [anything, anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562294) by [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays). 



Дерек проснулся в четверг на рассвете вместе с золотым обручальным кольцом на левой руке и со Стайлзом, который приткнулся к нему под бок. Дерек полежал неподвижно примерно с полминуты, пытаясь понять, что происходит, пока рядом с ним не начал сонно моргать проснувшийся Стайлз.

\- Охренеть! – воскликнул тот, подрываясь с руки Дерека и растерянно садясь. – Что за?..

Дерека обдало холодным воздухом в том месте, где еще недавно к нему прижималось теплое тело, и пришлось запахнуть одеяло. 

\- Как мы тут оказались? – спросил Стайлз, и в его голосе проскальзывали истерические нотки. – Что вообще происходит? Дерек, не смей игнорировать меня! Мы чем-то обдолбались? Почему ты такой спокойный? Это твоих волчьих лап дело? Ты что меня похитил?

\- Конечно, - ответил Дерек. – Твое похищение – это часть моего коварного плана, где я убиваю тебя за то, что ты пускал на меня слюни во сне.

По законам жанра Дерек должен был волноваться - он понимал это – но лежать в этой кровати было так удобно, да и Стайлз успешно справлялся с беспокойством за них двоих.

\- Заткнись, - покраснел Стайлз и осмотрелся: - И где мы?

Дерек не знал, поэтому и отвечать не стал. Стайлз сокрушенно возвел руки к небу и выполз из кровати. Он подошел к окну.

\- Прекрасно, это все еще Бикон Хиллз, - заключил он, распознав знакомые окрестности. - Мы в районе за школой.

\- Хорошо, - отозвался Дерек. Он думал о том, чтобы поспать еще, но раздался странный скрипучий звук, и Дереку пришлось разлепить глаза. Оказалось, что Стайлз полез по ящикам для белья.

\- Тут мои носки! – воскликнул он.

\- Поздравляю с находкой.

\- Они трогали и твои носки! – привел убийственный аргумент Стайлз, словно решил, что ему возразили. – Зачем кому-то так напрягаться, чтобы перетащить наши носки? О господи, ты что собираешься спать? Почему ты собираешься спать?

\- Я безработный, - абсолютно спокойно ответил Дерек. – Почему бы и нет?

\- Блять! – выругался Стайлз. – Работа!

Он пролетел смерчем по комнате, открывая наугад первые попавшиеся ящики и бормоча что-то сердитое о том, что не может найти свою одежду. Стайлз так быстро собрался и ускакал, что Дерек и опомниться не успел, как уже слышал рычание отъезжающего джипа.

Дерек еще немного позволил себе поизображать тюленя на лежбище, а потом таки выполз из постели. Стайлз оказался прав: вся их одежда была здесь, перемешанная вместе с его. И пахла она необъяснимо правильно. Что уж там: тут все пахло правильно, будто они жили здесь годами, поэтому запах Дерека пропитал абсолютно все. Да, пахло правильно, домом.

Что бы это ни было – магия здесь замешана неслабая.

Дерек побродил по дому. Нашел фотографии на стенах: с его бетами, со Скоттом, с Джексоном и Лидией, с шерифом, который обнимал Мелиссу МакКолл. Это казалось таким странным, ведь Дерек едва знал друзей Стайлза. Но они все были здесь на фотографиях.

Был здесь и Дерек. Вместе со Стайлзом на пляже, он обнимал его за плечи, собираясь забросить его в морскую пучину. Или где они за обеденным столом, и Стайлз пристраивал на голову Дерека пластиковые рожки. Или где они искренне смеялись возле походного костра. Взгляд Дерека остановился у фотографии в большой рамке, где они были со Стайлзом в смокингах. Их лица лучились счастьем, и Дерек удивленно воззрился на свое собственное улыбающееся лицо. Он мог бы предположить, что это была их свадьба. Дерек пробежался пальцем по золотому ободку на своем безымянном пальце, ощущая, как металл нагрелся от его тела.

Дерек вышел наружу и посмотрел на дом. Он был выкрашен в красный, имел ухоженную подъездную дорожку  и огромные окна. Дом не был похож на его родительский, что само по себе уже было хорошо. Дерек обошел дом кругом, нашел несколько ступенек, нуждающихся в починке, и подумал о том, как это странно, замечать все эти мелкие недоработки, даже несмотря на то, что сейчас происходит с ним.

Он зашел на кухню. Порыскал по шкафчикам и в холодильнике, а потом сделал себе сэндвич из тех остатков, что отыскал – еды оказалось немного; и тогда отправился исправлять положение в продуктовый магазин в противоположной части города. Этот супермаркет ему нравился больше, чем тот, который находился ниже по улице, потому что был не так забит людьми. Дерек прошелся вдоль полок, хватая первые попавшиеся упаковки, откуда придется. Он понятия не имел, чем питается Стайлз, поэтому решил взять всего понемногу.

\- С добрым утром, Дерек, - весело поприветствовала его кассирша. – Как жизнь?

\- Хорошо, - автоматически ответил Дерек, но его руки стиснули край стола. Он никогда не разговаривал с этой женщиной раньше, но она вела себя так, будто они всегда перекидывались фразой-другой, когда Дерек заходил. – А ты как?

\- Отлично, - отозвалась она и принялась смеяться, рассказывая истории про своих внуков. Наверное, это было главной темой их разговоров. Дерек кивал в паузах и наблюдал за тем, как она размахивала в воздухе содержимым его корзинки, не прекращая болтовни. Он запоздало понял, что пропустил момент кульминации всей ее истории, и рассмеялся, чтобы хоть как-то спасти положение.

\- Все нормально? – спросила она, подозрительно сузив глаза.

\- Да. Порядок.

\- И со Стайлзом?

Дерек закашлялся от неловкости.

\- Думаю, что да. Он на работе.

\- О, милый, - произнесла она и погладила его руку. – Не надо так остро реагировать, если у тебя проблемы. Брака без проблем не бывает. Мы с Джимом женаты сорок лет и до сих пор ворчим друг на друга.

\- Спасибо, Джун, - поблагодарил он и оплатил покупки. И только когда Дерек вернулся домой, он заметил, что она украдкой положила в его корзину конфеты. Дерек съел их медленно, смакуя каждый кусочек.

Ближе к полудню он продолжил изучать дом. Нашел комнату, которая походила на рабочий кабинет, и пошарился по ящикам. В них обнаружились письма: некоторые были адресованы ему, некоторые - для Стайлза. В нижнем ящике располагались счета, и Дерек узнал кривой почерк Стайлза, которым были написаны даты оплаты. В углу находился сейф. Дерек попробовал наугад скормить ему дату рождения Лоры, и сейф раскрылся. Внутри оказались документы на дом, паспорта на их машины и свидетельство о браке. Дерек сфотографировал его и послал Стайлзу, и через пятнадцать минут раздался телефонный звонок.

\- Моя работа ничуть не изменилась, - сообщил Стайлз вместо приветствия. – Все осталось тем же, но каждый считает своим долгом спросить о тебе. А ты знал, что мы ходили на нового Джеймса Бонда вчера вечером?

\- Слышал, что мы неплохо провели время, - ответил Дерек, пристраивая на плече телефон, чтобы перебрать остальные документы. Стайлз с Дереком, помимо всего прочего, еще и написали завещания друг на друга. Что, в принципе, не удивительно, если учесть все остальные докумены, - решил Дерек.

Стайлз только хмыкнул, но Дерек мог себе представить, как он сейчас себя чувствовал.

\- Ты вообще хоть на что-то можешь реагировать, как нормальный человек?

\- Когда тебя ждать домой? – ответил на это он.

\- Прекрати называть это место домом! И вообще, зачем мне возвращаться? Или ты придумал, что нам делать со всем этим?

\- Я только хотел знать, когда начинать готовить ужин.

Стайлз долго не отвечал, но, в конце концов, произнес:

\- Я переночую у отца.

\- Ладно, - ответил Дерек и повесил трубку, даже не попрощавшись.

На следующее утро он проснулся в кровати, которая пахла им со Стайлзом; принял душ и вытерся большим полотенцем, от которого исходил душистый запах дорогого кондиционера для белья.  Дерек бродил по дому до тех пор, пока не наткнулся на дверь, ведущую в подвал. Он мог с точностью сказать, что тот целиком и полностью принадлежал ему. В подвале находились стиральная машина и сушилка, вдоль располагались какие-то коробки и несколько тренажеров. Так же тут нашлись инструменты и рабочая одежда, которая была испачкана возней с мотоциклом. Мотоцикл оказался ржавым и наполовину разобранным, повсюду валялись запасные части. Дерек всегда хотел собственными руками собрать мотоцикл, он сел на табуретку и осторожно прошелся по нему руками.

Когда его желудок начал урчать, он заставил себя выйти на обед (или, вернее, на ранний ужин). Выбранное им кафе оказалось приятно немноголюдным, так что Дерек ссутулился за первым попавшимся столиком в конце зала. Когда к нему подошла официантка, он уже открыл рот, чтобы сделать заказ, но тут же захлопнул его, потому что она скользнула на стул рядом с ним.

\- Джун сказала, что у вас со Стайлзом не все гладко, - прямо заявила она. Табличка с именем говорила, что ее зовут Шейла. Дерек был абсолютно уверен, что они никогда раньше не встречались.

\- Джун слишком много болтает, - произнес он и дернул плечом, надеясь, что выглядит достаточно убедительно. Потому что его навыки социализации по-прежнему плакали горькими слезами.

\- И не говори, - согласилась она. – Да только вчера вечером я видела у дома шерифа джип Стайлза.

\- Видела... - эхом отозвался Дерек.

Его немногословность совершенно не смущала Шейлу.

\- И еще я видела вчера нашего прекрасного шерифа, выходящего из аптеки. Выглядел он нормально, и я знаю точно, что и с Мелиссой ничего не случилось. Так что, может, Джун не так уж много болтает?

\- Мне нравится этот ростбиф, - Дерек предпринял отвлекающий маневр, страстно ткнув пальцем в меню. Но был проигнорирован.

\- Надеюсь, у тебя были серьезные причины, чтобы выгнать его. Дерек, никогда бы не подумала…

\- Я не выгонял его, - перебил Дерек. И его слова были правдой, если не придираться.

Ее отношение к нему внезапно поменялось.

\- Ох, милый, это он ушел? - проворковала она, на что Дерек  только кивнул. – Бедненький…

Она поднялась и, забрав из его рук меню, скрылась в неизвестном направлении. При всем при том - Дерек еще ничего не заказал. Но он сидел и не двигался, тупо уставившись на свои руки. Когда Шейла вернулась, у нее в руках находилось несколько тарелок с его любимыми блюдами. Дерек понятия не имел, откуда она о них знала. Удивительно, она даже принесла пирожное со взбитыми сливками!

И каждый раз, когда Шейла проходила мимо него, она ободряюще трепала его по плечу. Когда Дерек поел, он благодарно приобнял ее в ответ.

После кафе Дерек пошел в «Autоzone». Он составил целый список запчастей, которые были нужны для мотоцикла, и к своему удовольствию потратил немало времени, выбирая их.

\- Выше нос! – приободрил его мужчина на кассе, пихая чек в руки.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Дерек и отправился домой.

Было около шести, когда Стайлз завалился домой. Дерек в это время находился во дворе и поджаривал бургеры на гриле, но он слышал, как Стайлз звал его по имени, бродя по дому в его поисках. Когда, в конце концов, он додумался высунуть голову наружу, Дерек спокойно прикрыл гриль крышкой и повернулся к Стайлзу.

\- Ты что настроил весь город против меня? – разъяренно выпалил Стайлз.

\- Не-ет, - протянул Дерек.

\- Фернандо из кофейного магазина отказался меня обслуживать! – закричал Стайлз. – Ты знаешь, как давно мы знакомы? С тех пор, как мне исполнилось _пять_  лет! И когда я спросил его, что происходит, его жена ответила мне, что ты - «замечательный молодой человек», и я совершил большую ошибку!

\- Я – замечательный молодой человек, - согласился Дерек с легкой усмешкой.

\- Ты – непередаваемый засранец, вот ты кто, -  проинформировал его Стайлз.

Дерек заметил за плечом Стайлза рюкзак.

\- Что это? – спросил он, показав на рюкзак пальцем.

Стайлз закатил глаза, его щеки залила краска.

\- Мой отец сказал, что не станет ни помогать, ни потакать мне, пока я не придумаю достойную причину своего ухода.

\- Ты же не сказал ему, что мы под заклятьем? – поинтересовался Дерек.

\- Нет! – Стайлз дернулся. – Я еще не настолько сошел с ума! – Он принялся переминаться с ноги на ногу, став внезапно нерешительным. – Я могу снять номер в мотеле, если тебе так будет лучше…

\- Этот наколдованный дом и твой тоже, - ответил Дерек и вернулся к грилю. – Принеси мне тарелку.

\- Конечно, милый, - сухо отозвался Стайлз, но его лицо расплылось в улыбке, когда он отвернулся.

Когда Стайлз стал зевать и пытаться удобнее пристроить голову на спинке дивана, Дерек не выдержал:

\- Иди в кровать. Я буду спать здесь.

\- М-м-м, хорошо, - ответил Стайлз и скрылся в коридоре. Дерек посмотрел ему вслед, отглаживая взглядом узкие бедра.

Утором Дерек занялся стиркой. Стайлз оставил свой спортивный костюм рядом с кроватью, и Дерек подобрал его и бросил вместе с остальными вещами Стайлза, которые пахли ношенными. Он добавил весь этот ворох к своим собственным вещам.

Дерек знал, как нужно обращаться со стиральными машинами, потому что занимался стиркой и раньше, он был достаточно опытным, чтобы справиться с ней быстро и эффективно. Дереку нравилось, что можно было просто загрузить белье в барабан, а потом отправиться праздно слоняться по дому. Может быть, когда заклинание потеряет свою силу и его жизнь вернется в прежнее русло, он найдет этот дом и купит его. Если он существует на самом деле, конечно.

Когда со стиркой было покончено, Дерек снова отправился за продуктами. Стайлз доел все хлопья этим утром, и еще не мешало бы подкупить молока. Джун улыбнулась Дереку, когда он зашел внутрь.

\- Вчера вечером я случайно увидела джип Стайлза рядом с вашим домом, - сообщила она.

\- Ты имеешь в виду: случайно приехала, чтобы проверить, есть ли он там, - пожилой мужчина, ошивающийся здесь без дела, фыркнул в свое пиво.

\- Заглохни, Джимми! – зло шикнула на него Джун, но когда она повернулась к Дереку, на ее лице сияла довольная улыбка. – Планируешь сегодня за ужином отпраздновать его возвращение?

\- Эм… - протянул застигнутый врасплох Дерек.

\- Уверена, что планируешь, - произнесла она. – Джимми, я что тебе говорила? Я говорила:  «Могу поспорить, что Дерек Хейл сегодня придет покупать для Стайлза его любимую рыбу. Увидишь, так и будет».

-  Чем трепаться, лучше бы сама приготовила рыбу, - отозвался тот.

\- Молчи, Джимми, - произнесла она и схватила Дерека за запястье, оттесняя его к себе за спину.

По дороге домой Дерек остановился на заправке. Когда он пошел за бензонасосом, перед ним выскочила знакомая полицейская машина.

\- Дерек, - сказал шериф, хлопнув дверью.

\- Шериф, - поприветствовал его Дерек в ответ. Его пальцы сильнее сжали рукоятку насоса.

\- Стайлз вчера вернулся домой? – засунув руки в карманы, спросил он.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Прекрасно, - кивнул шериф. – Знаешь, я ожидал подобного, но только много лет назад. Не сейчас.

\- Правда? – Дерек старался выглядеть буднично.

\- Не притворяйся глупым, сын, - раздраженно отрезал шериф. – Я знаю, что не верил в жизнеспособность ваших отношений поначалу. Особенно, если учесть, сколько Стайлзу было лет, когда все начиналось. Но я тогда сказал ему и повторю для тебя сейчас: существуют на свете вещи, за которые стоит бороться, и семья – это одна из них.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Дерек.

\- Уверен, что знаешь.

Бензонасос пикнул, возвещая о том, что закончил, и Дерек принялся устраивать его на свое законное место, пытаясь не смотреть отцу Стайлза в глаза.

\- Я буду ждать вас как обычно, в субботу, - бросил шериф перед уходом.

\- Без проблем, - ответил Дерек и забрался в свою машину.

Стайлз вернулся как раз в тот момент, когда по дому поплыл приятный запах еды. Он и привлек его на кухню.

\- Что готовим? – спросил Стайлз, заглядывая в духовку.

\- Ничего особенного, - ответил Дерек. – У меня просто было свободное время.

\- Выглядит аппетитно. Всегда любил рыбу.

Наблюдать за Стайлзом во время еды оказалось слегка дико. Он почти никогда не затыкался, даже когда жевал. Дерек слушал историю о непростых отношениях его коллеги и куллера для воды, история эта как-то незаметно перетекла в рассуждения о водопроводе, а рассуждения о нем закончились напыщенной речью об изменении климата. Мозг Стайлза работал настолько отлично от мозга Дерека, что не заслушаться было невозможно.

\- Извини, - Стайлз вдруг замолчал. – Тебе надо было просто остановить меня. Как прошел твой день?

Дерек пожал плечами, вылавливая вилкой последний кусочек рыбы с тарелки.

\- Стирал. Починил ступеньки на заднем дворе.

\- Ты такой правильный домохозяин, - заметил Стайлз. – Наверное, поэтому я вожусь с тобой.

Стайлз в первый раз упомянул об их ситуации в позитивном ключе, но сделал он это в таком тоне, что Дерек едва сдержался, чтобы не нахмуриться. От Стайлза не укрылось его изменившееся выражение лица.

\- Эй! Извини, я не это имел в виду…

\- Все нормально, - ответил Дерек, убирая за собой тарелку. – Я буду наверху, если вдруг понадоблюсь.

Дерек читал в кабинете, когда услышал подъезжающую машину.

\- Стайлз! – закричал Скотт с порога. В его голосе угадывалась злость, и Дерек напрягся.

Он услышал, как Стайлз открыл дверь.

\- Кончай орать, ты в курсе, что мои соседи любопытные, как черти.

\- Почему я должен узнавать от продавца винного отдела, что ты и Дерек разбежались? – громко потребовал Скотт, как только оказался внутри. – Вы обращались к кому-нибудь за помощью? И почему ты не позвонил _мне_?

Скотт прав. И почему ни один из них даже и не вспомнил о нем? Дерек закрыл книгу, заложив ее закладкой.

\- Не такая уж это и трагедия, - проворчал Стайлз. – Я остался у отца всего на одну ночь.

\- Говоришь так, как будто это в порядке вещей. Я удивлюсь, если ты еще не выгнал Дерека спать на крышу.

\- Господи, Скотт. Он сейчас наверху, - зашипел Стайлз, и Дерек решил, что сейчас подходящий момент для появления.

\- Скотт, - кивнул Дерек.

\- Привет, - произнес Скотт, вскидывая голову. – Извини за…

Дерек отмахнулся от извинений. В чем-то Скотт был прав.

\- Чувак, а ты на днях не замечал ничего странного? – поинтересовался Стайлз. – Или, может, унюхал что-то странное своим супер-волчьим носом?

\- Странного в каком смысле? – недоуменно спросил Скотт.

\- В смысле – магического, - предположил Стайлз. – Или в город кто-то приехал? Кто-то очень необычный?

Скотт посмотрел на них с Дереком так, будто они тронулись на пару.

\- И вы поссорились из-за появления какой-то неизвестной хрени?

\- Я пошел, - сказал Дерек и потянулся за своим пиджаком. – Вернусь позже.

В конце концов, они могут выяснить, что происходит, и без него.

Когда Дерек вернулся, Скотт уже ушел.

\- Ты ему сказал? – спросил Дерек.

\- Пытался, - сообщил Стайлз. – Он не понял ничего от слова «совсем». Считает, что дело в потере памяти.

Дерек хмыкнул, снял пиджак и повесил его на вешалку.

\- Эй, - вдруг позвал его Стайлз. – Мы могли бы спать в кровати по очереди.

\- Все нормально. Ты можешь спать в ней.

\- Нет, так не честно, - возразил Стайлз. – Мы могли бы спать на ней вдвоем, раз так.

\- Да?

\- Она большая, - сказал Стайлз.

Дерек вдруг вспомнил о мягком постельном белье и приятном запахе, который пропитал каждый квадратный дюйм кровати.

\- Если ты уверен…

\- Уверен, - подтвердил Стайлз.

Спать со Стайлзом было невозможно, как оказалось. Началось все с того, что они легли каждый на своей половине кровати, их тела не покидало напряжение и каждый старался не коснуться другого. Потом Стайлз задремал и расслабился, а вскоре после этого перекатился Дереку под бок и закинул руку ему на грудь. Дерек поразвлекал себя размышлениями о теории с потерянными воспоминаниями, которую предложил Скотт. Стайлз не был согласен с ней, продолжая гнуть про параллельные миры или что-то вроде того.

Дереку же казалось, что это не проклятие, потому что для него - все желания исполнились. Но не для Стайлза, ведь тот ощущал себя в ловушке.

На следующий день была суббота, и это означало, что Стайлзу не надо на работу. Дерек осторожно спихнул его с себя и отправился на пробежку. Он бегал по большей части по лесу, наматывая круги по его территории, но к сгоревшему дому своей семьи не приближался. Путь домой Дерек срезал через жилые кварталы. Он замечал людей, вышедших на крыльцо за газетой или стригущих свой газон, и эти люди кивали ему в знак приветствия, будто Дерек был здоровой частью их общества и им нечего его сторониться.

Это открытие испугало Дерека больше, чем он ожидал.

Когда Дерек вернулся домой, Стайлз в пижаме смотрел телевизор. Выглядел он взъерошенным и сонным. Дерек бросил в него бумажный пакет, который принес с собой, и Стайлз сразу же атаковал его, разрывая и находя внутри пирожные.

\- Чувак, это мило, - в его голосе звучала благодарность.

Дерек приземлился на диване рядом и попытался заставить себя не умиляться от вида Стайлза, который весь перепачкался сахарной пудрой и кремом, потому что спешно поглощал угощенье.  

\- Твой отец напоминал об ужине, - сказал Дерек, когда последний кусочек пирожного был съеден.

\- Скорее всего, мы ужинаем у него постоянно, - неохотно отозвался Стайлз.

\- Мы можем не ходить. Или ты пойдешь, а я останусь дома, - предложил Дерек.

Стайлз покачал головой.

\- Это испугает его еще больше. Лучше будет нам просто отмучиться с этим ужином.

Дерек до этого не бывал на первом этаже в доме Стилински. Там оказалось довольно мило, светло и просторно, да и сам дом пах замечательно - тушеным мясом.

\- Дерек, Стайлз, - поприветствовал их шериф, открыв дверь. Он смерил их оценивающим взглядом, и Дерек мог поспорить, что его скоро выведут на чистую воду, чтобы там Дерек не скрывал.

Скотт и Эллисон уже были здесь, сидели на кушетке и разговаривали с Мелиссой. Они быстро прибрали к своему разговору и Стайлза, который принялся возбужденно размахивать руками. Дерек остановился чуть поодаль, чтобы никому не стоять над душой.

\- Сядь уже, - приказал шериф, указывая на стул рядом с собой. – Ты заставляешь меня нервничать.

Когда Дерек был ребенком, его дом всегда был наполнен людьми. У него было пять сестер, и они и их друзья беспрестанно кричали и топотали по лестнице, а взрослые члены стаи сновали туда-сюда. Люди постоянно приходили, чтобы встретиться с бабушкой Дерека, которая была альфой, или с его отцом, который был вторым в стае. Дерек так не любил эту суету, что всегда старался спрятаться подальше, чтобы побыть в одиночестве.

Когда он получил свое одиночество, много одиночества, длившегося годы и годы, Дерек внезапно понял, насколько сильно ошибался. Он не знал, что ему делать, чтобы стать менее одиноким. Судя по всему, в этом мире у него получилось что-то изменить: Скотт держался с ним непринужденно, Мелисса обращалась к нему с тем или иным вопросом, во время разговора; они вели себя так, будто они считали его членом семьи.

Дерек понятия не имел, как это вообще возможно. Ему все казалось таким непреодолимым, даже для старой и сильной магии.

Через некоторое время Дерек довольно расслабился на своем стуле. Он случайно встретился глазами с шерифом, и заметил, что его взгляд потеплел. Может, все было не так страшно, как ему казалось.

Когда они возвращались домой, Стайлза не покидало напряжение. Дерек понятия не имел, почему, потому что во время ужина он выглядел нормально, даже счастливо. Все прошло прекрасно, на его взгляд, кроме того странного момента, когда Мелисса обняла Дерека на прощание, а он не ожидал подобного. Он зажался, стал натянутым, как струна, но Мелисса, обнимая его, успокаивающе погладила по спине, между лопаток.

А теперь они стояли перед своей дверью, окутанные холодным воздухом, Стайлз был напряжен и от него исходили волны страдания.  Дерек не знал, когда Стайлза прорвет, и он расскажет ему, что случилось, но готов был ждать сколько угодно.

Однако долго ждать не пришлось. В тот миг, когда они переступили порог, Стайлз повернулся к нему.

\- Нам надо решить, что делать со всем этим, - сказал он напряженно. – Это не может больше продолжаться.

Дерек сделал вид, что занят тем, что вешает свой пиджак на вешалку, а в это время решал, как лучше отреагировать на слова Стайлза. Но тот решил, что Дерек собирается его проигнорировать.

\- Я же серьезно, - сказал он. – И я не могу понять, почему ты – нет. Нам нужно что-то сделать с этим: исследовать или как-то бороться. Пойти к Дитону или найти какие-нибудь книги, делать хоть _что-нибудь_ _._ Дерек, ну же, ты знаешь, что я прав.

\- Конечно, ты прав, - голос Дерека окрасился злостью. – Я знаю, знаю, что тебе плохо и ты ненавидишь все это. Я знаю, что для тебя это оживший ночной кошмар, но что касается меня – с моей стороны все не так. Так что не притворяйся, будто ты не знаешь о моем желании остаться здесь.

\- Ты считаешь, что я воспринимаю это, как _наказание_? – закричал Стайлз. – Ты ошибаешься. Господи, почему ты думаешь, мне так хреново? Я тебе даже не нравился, а теперь мы женаты, мы вместе, а ты никогда не хотел…

Дерек поцеловал его, затыкая поток слов. Вначале это не сработало – Стайлз все равно пытался кричать на него, он издавал обиженные звуки, но его руки уже накрыли дерекову шею, притягивая ближе. Дерек поддался, вжался в Стайлза бедрами и поцеловал его еще настойчивее, демонстрируя, насколько сильно он хотел Стайлза. Стайлз заткнулся только после небольшого укуса, отступил назад, заставляя Дерека сделать несколько заплетающихся шагов в сторону дивана. Они упали на него вместе, Дерек выставил руки вперед, перемещая свой вес на них, перед тем как накрыть собой Стайлза.

\- На самом деле я шел в другую сторону, - задушено произнес Стайлз, а его руки, тем временем, были заняты стаскиванием с Дерека футболки, которая тут же застряла где-то в области подмышек. Дерек помог Стайлзу: стянул с себя футболку и швырнул ее на пол.

\- Господи, ты такой нелепый, - простонал Стайлз. Его ноготь прошелся по соску Дерека, заставив того зашипеть и выгнуться. Стайлз сделал так снова, и Дерек скользнул к нему, заглушая себя его ртом. Губы Стайлза изогнулись в усмешке – он все равно услышал, как Дерек не сдержал стон.

Руки Стайлза казались вездесущими: гладили по спине Дерека, по его плечам, накрывали затылок. Это заставляло Дерека дрожать, а кожа во всех местах, где к нему прикасался Стайлз, горела огнем. Он дернулся, когда Стайлз укусил его за губу, и от этого движения их члены соприкоснулись, и теперь оба не сдержали стонов.

\- Слезь, - зашипел Стайлз, пихая Дерека в грудь. – Штаны тут лишние, штаны идут… - но его бормотание оборвалось, когда Дерек подался назад, присаживаясь на пятки. Он чуть не выдрал собачку с ширинки Стайлза, когда расстегивал штаны, и сжал руку вокруг его члена. Дерек наклонился вниз и неожиданно накрыл его ртом, наслаждаясь вкусом. Стайлз выгнулся, тело натянулось от прошивших ощущений, и Дерек схватил его за бедра, придерживая, пока продолжал сосать.

\- Боже ты мой, - низко простонал Стайлз так, будто слова физически разрывали ему грудь. – Дерек, блять!..

Одной рукой Дерек придерживал Стайлза за бедро, а другую пропихнул ему между ног, заставляя развести их шире. Дерек прошелся рукой по внутренней стороне бедра и взял в ладонь яички Стайлза. Он скользнул пальцем за них, нажимая между ягодиц, и Стайлз довольно замычал, с готовностью разводя ноги еще шире. Дерек подразнил кончиком пальца сухую дырку, и Стайлз взвыл, все его тело напряглось, и он выплеснулся Дереку в рот.

Дерек начал отстраняться, но Стайлз затряс головой.

\- Ну же, - уверенно сказал он. – Сделай это.

Дереку подумалось, что все происходит слишком быстро, и Стайлз, скорее всего, пожалеет об этом позже, пожалеет _о нем_ завтра, но не мог заставить себя остановиться: он проник в Стайлза двумя влажными пальцами, растягивая его. Стайлз задрожал в его руках, он не отводил взгляда, наблюдая, как Дерек погружает в него свои пальцы, а его член пульсировал, будто готовился кончить снова. Дерек отчаянно ткнулся своим членом, все еще запакованным в джинсы, в диванные подушки, чтобы не кончить от одного только вида раскрытого Стайлза.

\- У меня нет смазки, - заскрежетал он зубами. – И я не знаю, где в этом доме…

Стайлз хрипло рассмеялся.

\- Зато я знаю. Нашел этим утром.

Он протянул руку и вытащил из бокового кармана дивана гладкий тюбик с любрикантом. Дерек набросился на Стайлза с поцелуями снова, и тот едва не задохнулся, когда его чувствительный член наткнулся на грубую ткань штанов Дерека.

\- Ну давай же, - повторил он снова, пытаясь справиться ослабевшими руками с болтом на его штанах. Дерек приподнялся достаточно для того, чтобы стащить их с себя, мгновенно отфутболить прочь и снова накрыть собой Стайлза.

\- Ты уверен? – спросил он, вглядываясь в лицо Стайлза. – Потому что – если нет, мы можем остановиться…

\- Остановись, и я тебя прибью, - отозвался тот и коснулся своего члена. Он снова стоял, а сам Стайлз был весь раскрасневшийся, капельки пота стекали вниз по шее. -  Мы не будем останавливаться.

Дерек отстраненно подумал, что он бы сам сдох и без чужой помощи от неудовлетворенного желания, если бы сейчас остановился, и взялся за свой член, хорошенько его смазав, направил в Стайлза.

\- Господи боже мой! – простонал Стайлз, его глаза расширились так, что, казалось, шире невозможно. Он, сильно сжав руками спину Дерека, впивался в нее ногтями, пока Дерек входил в него все глубже и глубже.

\- Ты же делал это раньше? – спросил Дерек, осененный внезапной мыслью.

\- Сексом занимался, - ответил Стайлз и попробовал двинуть бедрами. – Но чем-то подобным – нет.

\- О, - воскликнул Дерек. Он быстро совладал с теми чувствами, что вызвали в нем слова Стайлза. – Я не должен был…

\- Ты должен – двигаться, - оборвал его Стайлз и требовательно хлопнул Дерека по плечу. Дерек прыснул со смеху и сделал, что ему говорили. Он взял медленный темп, заменил руку Стайлза на члене своей и принялся ею двигать в том же ритме. Стайлз распластался под ним, глаза блестели, искусанные губы покраснели. Дерек хотел выжечь все это в своей памяти навсегда: то, как выглядел Стайлз под ним; ощущения, которые испытывал, когда был внутри него; звуки, которые издавал Стайлз, звуки, бесстыдные и громкие.

\- Стайлз, - вскоре не выдержал Дерек. – Я почти… Я сейчас…

\- Угу, - отозвался он. – Давай. Я хочу это видеть.

Дерек кончил со стоном, содрогаясь в оргазме. Его хватка на члене Стайлза ослабла, ритм замедлился, но Стайлз выгнулся под ним, подбрасывая бедра. Он трахал себя в кулак Дерека до тех пор, пока не кончил во второй раз, растекаясь горячей и липкой спермой между их телами.

\- Сыграем в «Камень, ножницы, бумагу» на то, кто будет убирать? – произнес Стайлз через минуту-две после всего.

\- Мы могли бы принять душ вместе, - предложил Дерек. Глаза Стайлза загорелись, и он повелительно протянул Дереку руки. Тот схватил его и, поставив на ноги, повел наверх.

Засыпал Дерек с золотым обручальным кольцом на левой руке и со Стайлзом, который приткнулся к нему под бок. 

Он проснулся в одиночестве, в старом депо, в холоде и на старом тюфяке в углу. Это было неизбежно, - подумал Дерек. Ничего из всего этого не было реальным, так зачем печалиться о том, чего не было. Дерек решил запереть в себе все те воспоминания о произошедшем, но, в конце концов, нашел себя одевающимся и запрыгивающим в машину, чтобы вернуться к тому дому, выкрашенному в красный.

Он существовал и в этой реальности. И еще он продавался и казался пустым и тихим с улицы. Никто из соседей не махал Дереку, но люди любопытно смотрели в его сторону, и он махнул рукой в знак приветствия.

Он прислонился к машине, изучая дом и пытаясь взять себя в руки. Дерек вначале услышал джип – узнал его по характерному тарахтению мотора, которое звучало немного громче, чем должно, - а потом и увидел его.

\- Этот дом существует, - сказал Стайлз, когда заглушил мотор и вылез из машины. – Мне казалось, что тут должен быть пустырь или что-то еще.

\- Этот дом существует, - подтвердил Дерек. Он отказывался смотреть на Стайлза. Стайлз же приблизился и тоже прислонился к машине рядом с Дереком, слегка задев его бедром.

\- Ты должен купить его, - выдал Стайлз, и Дерек оцепенел. – Это мог бы сделать я, но на моем счете в банке где-то десять баксов.

\- С какой стати покупать должен я?

\- Ну... одна из причин в том, что трахаться в твоем вагоне я не собираюсь.

Теперь Дерек посмотрел, в конце концов, на него, нет, он повернулся к Стайлзу всем телом и уставился. Щеки Стайлза покраснели, его руки были сжаты в кулаки, а в его глазах… В его глазах была надежда.

\- Ты все еще хочешь всего этого? – недоверчиво поинтересовался Дерек, указывая рукой в сторону дома. Его грудь сдавило, и он тоже сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы не было заметно дрожи.

\- Я думаю, вначале мы должны сходить на свидание, - ответил Стайлз. – Мы не можем пропустить все на этот раз.

Слова «на этот раз» он выделил особенно, улыбаясь.

\- Свидание? - подозрительно уточнил Дерек. И он знал, что это слово в его устах прозвучало таким же тоном, как нормальные люди выкрикнули бы «Пожар!».

\- Свидание, - уверенно подтвердил Стайлз и толкнул Дерека бедром.

Дерек повернулся и прижал Стайлза к машине, целуя его.

\- Я куплю его в понедельник, - хрипло сказал он.

\- Отлично, - согласился Стайлз и притянул Дерека ближе.


End file.
